Take A Video, It Holds Memories
by Dawnie Otaku
Summary: Lovino and Antonio spend time together at the park as Antonio films it all. Then, years later... "'What's with camera, bastard' Replay, again. 'What's with the camera, bastard' Again. Again. Again." (AU, Spamano)


"What's with the camera, bastard?" Lovino asked his boyfriend, who had approached him with said camera that was currently recording. Antonio smiled cheekily as he poked his head out from behind the camera.

"I wanted to remember this date together!" He replied excitedly. Lovino raised an eyebrow at him.

"We've had plenty of dates, you idiot," he said. "Why do you need to record this _specific_ one? This isn't even a date! We're just taking a walk!"

"I consider this a date!" Antonio chirped. "It's rare that we get to spend alone time together! And when we do, it's either a fancy restaurant or at one of our houses! I like being able to go out in public and spending time together, _alone_!" Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Antonio, you're an idiot," he told him bluntly. Antonio just smiled brightly at him.

"I know~!" He said. "Now let's continue with that walk! And you should look pretty for the camera! I mean, not that you're not always pretty! Wait, did that make sense? I mean, umm, you're always pretty! You're not only pretty sometimes! Uhh, I mean-"

"You are a fucking _idiot_," Lovino interrupted, rolling his eyes once again. "Let's just get going already! And turn that damn thing off! What are you planning to do with it anyway?" Antonio smiled happily at him.

"I want to keep it for memories!" He explained. "I rarely get this chance! Maybe we can even play this video at our wedding!" Lovino turned bright red.

"No, stop it already you bastard!" He shouted. Antonio laughed at him.

"Aww, you look like a tomato," he squealed. Lovino quickly turned away from him and began to walk fast towards the park.

"I do not!" He yelled back at him over his shoulder. Antonio quickly ran after him and tried to get footage of his blushing face, laughing all the while. Lovino just blocked the camera with his hand.

"Yes you do, _mi tomate_!" Antonio teased. Lovino turned even more red, but this time in anger. Instead of saying anything, he simple huffed and went on his way, trying and failing to avoid the camera. Antonio walked silently behind him and sneakily zoomed in on Lovino's ass.

"_Mi amor_ has such a nice ass…" he whispered. Lovino's ears turned bright red.

"I heard that, tomato bastard!" He called over his shoulder. Antonio laughed sheepishly.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" He said.

"Yes you did!" Lovino yelled. "Don't zoom in on my fucking ass, you fucking pervert! God, I swear, your friends have corrupted you!" Antonio shook his head and smiled.

"Nope, it was your sexiness that did it~!" He said teasingly. Lovino turned bright red once more and stalked away into the park nearby.

"I'm leaving you!" He shouted at Antonio, who simply laughed.

"Oh come on, Lovi, it was just a joke!" He called after him as he tried to catch up. Instead of feeling better, Lovino whirled around to face him with a glare.

"Don't call me 'Lovi'!" He barked. "And if it was a joke, does that mean that you don't actually find me sexy?" Antonio laughed once again. His Lovi was so adorable.

"I do, Lovi, I do!" He told him. "You are very sexy indeed!" Lovino softened his gaze and nodded approvingly.

"Good," he said. "Now let's get-" Suddenly, Lovino was tackled into a flying hug, and it was not by Antonio. Actually, he was tackled by his brother.

"Vee~, I didn't know you were coming to the park today, Lovi!" Feliciano said happily, Ludwig and Kiku standing off to the side. "It's so nice to see you aren't holing yourself up in the house!" Lovino pushed him away and glared, blushing.

"I don't hole myself in the house!" He said. "I just… don't like to be in the presence of a bunch of bastards that I don't know!"

"Then how do you know their bastards, Lovi?" Feliciano asked.

"…D-don't call me that!" Lovino said, as he couldn't come up with an honest answer. Feliciano laughed at him.

"Ah, well, can we join you two?" He asked. "Or… would you rather spend time alone with Antonio?" He smirked and winked slyly. Lovino turned even more red, if that was even possible.

"Why you-!" He growled, reaching out to grab his brother, who only evaded him with a laugh.

"Well, I've got my answer, so we'll be seeing you tomorrow then!" Feliciano chirped. "Bye Lovi! Have fun with your boyfriend!" He waved as he ran off with Ludwig and Kiku, completely ignoring Lovino's angry yelling behind him.

Meanwhile, Antonio had caught that all on tape, and he was laughing quietly to himself as he filmed it.

"Ah, I wish to someday be able to show this film on our wedding day," he whispered to himself. "It would show the good times we've had together."

* * *

><p>"<em>What's with the camera, bastard?"<em>

Antonio stared at the screen in front of him blankly. It was 3 AM, he lived in a bad neighborhood, and he was bound to be killed if he stayed up as robbers came into his house. He didn't care though. He was waiting for them to kill him.

Five years after that trip to the park, Antonio had moved in with Lovino and had eventually proposed. Lovino had, of course, said yes after being speechless for a while. Then, a few months after they got engaged, Lovino had been driving home in the rain and ended up getting into a car crash. Antonio had rushed over to the hospital as soon as he had heard, and had gotten one last conversation and kiss from Lovino before he died.

After Lovino's death, Antonio had sunk into a depression. He began drinking and smoking, and eventually, he had moved out of what used to be their house and away from the town that held all their memories. He had instead moved into a bad town with murders and robbery and fights happening all over the place.

He didn't care though.

He never cared.

Not since Lovino died.

Not since his ray of sunshine died.

Oh, his beautiful, angry sunshine by the name of Lovino Vargas. He missed him. That's why he was always watching the video of his most treasured memory: The day they went on a completely casual date.

He watched it again.

And again.

And again.

Pretty soon, robbers had broken into his house. They tried to get him to move, they tried to threaten him, but he didn't budge. Instead, he simply stared at the screen in front of him. Eventually, the robbers got annoyed with his ignoring them and gave him one last chance as they held a gun to his head.

He said nothing as he pressed the replay button on his remote.

The gun clicked.

"_What's with the camera, bastard?"_

Blood splattered the wall beside him.


End file.
